Pokemon - the Series: Co!
by BrianLovesAlissaNalissa123
Summary: Read the Other stories first because Im not describIng what they look like agian. Well, at least untill I get a new computer because im writting this on my e characthers of the Pokemon the series franchise. Shane, Alissa, Brian, Nick and Jenna live in an apartment in Luminous City. Watch as the adventures begin. There is no continuity, story arcs etc. Everything is rand
1. 1A: Ice Cream Sandwich

**1A - Ice Cream Sandwich**

Written by: SimoneandThomasForever

Edited by: (I'm writting this on my phone, so there will be loads of mistakes. I will edit it once, I get a computer or I may ask my beta reader.)

* * *

Shane walked into the apartment with a smile on his face. "So I was just at the cafe and saw the new Total Drama Cartoon Ultimate and I really hate how Rigby treats Spongebob." Shane said as he walked up onto the steps and into the kitchen. He saw Nick who was eating a bowl of carrots with ranch on the side and a fork in his hand.

"You mean that show by that one guy?" Alissa asked as she turned to look at Shane.

"Really Alissa? Really? I just said the show name so its obvious with I meant." Shane said as he crossed his arms and glared at Alissa who was sitting down on the couch flipping the channels on the tv with the remote in her hand.

"Wait, don't Ice Cream Sandwiches have like aton of calories contained in them?" Nick asked with a confused look on his face.

"Not as how much ugliness is contained in your face." Alissa said as she snapped her fingers with style and sass.

"Alissa, your normally quiet." Shane commented worried about his friend.

"Yeah Nick thinks something is wrong with you." Nick said.

"I'm on that good, good shiz and I'm loving it." Alissa said as she grabbed a can of chocolate. She removes the container and grabs a spoon nearby. She put the soon in the chocolate and removes the spoon.

"Okay...anywho, how did it go with picking up chicks?" Shane asked.

"Nick got 10 numbers from 10 incredibly hot girls." Nick said.

"Do you think you can set me up with one of them?" Shane wondered.

Nick chuckled at Shane's comment, Shane sat his hands on his hips.

"Why are you laughing?" Shane asked.

"The girls I talk to would never want to go out with you." Nick said as he continued.

"Meanie!" Shane said as tears redundantly began to shed and fall of his face.

"Quit crying, and your a boy, and you mind giving Nick a broccoli bar, because Nick is hungry." Nick demand not caring that the boy was crying from his recent comment.

Shane wiped away a tear with his arm, turned around and opened up the refrigerator. He grabbed two white wrapped bars that was sitting on a shelf and he closed the refrigerator door.

Shane turned around and threw one of the ice cream bars towards Nick, Nick quickly caught it. "Nick still got it." Nick said with a smile on his face.

"Show off." Shane mumbled under his breath.

"Fairy." Nick mumbled. Nick unwrapped the bar, and opened his mouth, revealing an ice cream bar. He insert his teeth into the sandwich and began chewing.

"This isn't a broccoli, bar this is a chocolate ice cream sandwhich." Nick said with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Yeah, you did say a chocolate ice cream bar." Shane said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"CHOCOLATE!" Alissa screamed as she watched Shane open up the chocolate ice cream sandwich. Alissa jumped up off of the couch and kicked Shane in the face. "CHOCOLATE!" She shouted. Alissa grabbed the chocolate bar that was in the air. She dug a whole into the ground and quickly escaped.

Nick gets up off the seat and his face turns red, worried about the consequence of eating a ice cream sandwich. Shane gets up off the ground after being attacked. "Today just isn't my day." Shane said. Shane watched as Nick was pacing back and forth, he was wondering what was going on with his friend.

"My life is ruined!" Nick said, panicking.

"You're life is ruined because you ate an ice cream sandwich." Shane said.

"Yes!" Nick said as his eyes began to water up.

Shane folds his arms. "You're not wrong. There are about 9,000 calories in an ice cream sandwich."

"You're not helping." Nick said.

"Look Nick, I love to work out all the time and I still eat sweets." Shane said confronting his friend.

"Yeah, but you have a little sugar in your tank." Nick said.

"For the last time I don't play for the same team." Shane said, defending himself.

"And Jrok doesn't have a fanfiction called Camp TV: Spectator Island." Nick said as he folded his arms.

"You know what talking to this queer has really made me think that every little thing is gonna be alright." Nick said.

The ground rumbles and Alissa jumps out and punches Nick in the crotch. "CHOCOLATE!" Alissa screamed.

Brian sits on the couch next to Jenna. Jenna was eating Potato chips, as Shane and Nick were watching t.v.

"Hey anyone know where Alissa is?" Brian asked, worried about his crush.

"I don't know last time I saw her, she was muttering something about chocolate." Jenna explained.

"I miss her." Brian said as he folded his arms.

"Don't worry about her." Jenna said. "I'm ready to spread out and I need some meat to get me moving." Jenna said as she winked her eyes at Brian.

"Uhh..." Brian mumbled as he slowly began to scoot further away from Jenna, feeling uncomfortable.

"Shut up Lysandre is back on." Shane said.

"Why do you like this show so much?" Brian asked.

"Lysandre makes me hard." Shane explained. Brian, Jenna and Nick look at him.

"He-he-he makes me hard headed is what I was going to say." Shane stuttered. "Now lets look at the t.v." Shane said, trying to change the subject.

On the t.v. Lysandre's face appears, underneath it the text says, "Lysandre!"

"Welcome back viewers to Lysandre, the only talk show where you get to be face to face with the creator of the Holo Caster and ex-Team Flare leader" The announcer narrated as Lysandre's face and the text disappears. Lysandre was sitting on a couch, on the other couch was Tierno (Tierno the rival from Pokemon X/Y)

"Hello and welcome back to Lysandre today we have Tierno, who is known for his incredible dance skills." Lysandre greeted as he clapped his hands. The audience gave an applauded and gave a loud cheer. Tierno waved his hands, greeting the audience.

"So tell me Tierno, when did you release you wanted to go dancing?" Lysandre asked.

"You see Lysandre, when I was younger I use to eat alot of Ice Cream Sandwiches." Tierno revealed.

"After looking at Tierno, maybe I will end up looking like that after eating that ice cream sandwich." Nick said with a worried look on his face.

"Or even worse you can end up looking like Alissa." Jenna said warning his roommate.

Nick screams, sounding like a girl.

"Looking like Alissa that's horrible." Shane said. Shane eyes closed his eyes and falls back onto the ground, the thought of looking like Alissa scared him.

"If Nick looked like Alissa, Nick would just die." Nick said insulting Alissa.

"Nick because you ate that ice cream sandwich I don't we could be friends anymore." Jenna said as she wrapped her arms around Nick, tears began falling down her eyes.

"I know Jenna, Nick's not pretty no more. Eating that ice cream sandwich caused me too loose my beauty." Nick said as he was crying too.

Brian placed his hand over his head. "Readers this is a Nick chapter so if you want to skip it, its understandable." Brian said warning the readers.

Jenna places her hand on Brian shoulders and begins shaking him. "You know whats worse then looking like Alissa, Brian." Jenna said.

"Nick can't look like Brian, looking like Brian would cause me to kill myself." Nick said in shock.

Shane slowly gets back up and notices Brian sitting on the couch, he screams, looking at Brian's ugly face and passes out again.

"Whats wrong with him?" Brian asked a he looked at the boy who was lying on the ground. "He's just mad because I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth." Brian said as he began to move his head, spinning it around and his hair moving everywhere.

"You know what, maybe I need to go to the gym to blow off some steam." Nick said with a sad look on his face.

The ground rumbles and Alissa jumps out and punches Nick in the crotch. "CHOCOLATE!" Alissa screamed.

* * *

Nick was at the gym, as sitting down on a bench drinking water. After an intense work out he was ready to pick up some chicks. "Look at all the babes here today, but Nick hopes they don't find me ugly after eating that ice cream sandwhich." Nick said, as he was staring at the girls.

"I know right he is such a tool." Mary said as she walking with her best friend Raven, near Nick.

"Tell me about it." Raven said.

"Hey ladies" Nick said.

The two girls stop to look at Nick.

"Did you to order a package because I want to make a delivery right inside of you." Nick said.

"Eww!" the two girls said as they both look at each other. Amelia reaches into a her purse and pulls out pepper spray she presses the squeeze button and it sprayed liquid into his face face causing his eyes to become blurry.

"You which." Nick said.

"Raven let's get out of here." Mary said.

"Yeah before I have to get a restraining order." Raven replied to her friend. Raven and Mary walked away giggling.

"This Ice Cream Sandwich made me ugly, I can't even pick up chicks." Nick said as his eyes began to water up.

* * *

"Hunter Blakefield here on Luminous City and I have shocking news to share to the citizens of Luminous City, apparently eating ice cream sandwiches can make you look ugly like Alissa Nalissa and Brian Jones. Here to bring you the full story is my lovley girlfriend Jennifer Smith." Hunter informed.

The scene shifted to Jenifer who was inside a loud and noisey club, she was standing next to Candy.

"How do you feel about Ice Cream Sandwiches?" Jenifer asked Candy.

"After finding out that Ice Cream Sandwiches make you look like Alissa and Brian, I've tried my best to stay away from them." Candy finished.

"Really?" Jenifer asked.

"Yes, really." She said.

"This is just stupid." Brian said as he was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"I'm gonna die and look like Alissa and Brian forever." Nick said as his eyes began watering up. Nick begins crying. Nick wraps his hands around his neck and rips his head off. Blood begins gushing out of his head.

The ground rumbles and Alissa jumps out and punches Shane in the crotch.

"CHOCOLATE!" Alissa screamed. Alissa digs a whole in the ground.

"Anyone wants pizza?" Jenna asked.

"Me!" Brian said.

"Your buying." Jenna said


	2. 1B: The Remote Control

**1B - The Remote Control**

Written by: SimoneandThomasForever

Edited by: (I'm writting this on my phone, so there will be loads of mistakes. I will edit it once, I get a computer or I may ask my beta reader.)

* * *

"My little pony, my little pony..." The person on the t.v. sang.

"I'm so excited for the new episode, especially since its a Rarity episode." Nick said talking to himself.

Jenna walked into the room. Nick hurried up and grabbed the remote, and pressed a button on the remote changing the channel.

"Why did you change the channel so fast? Where you watching those movies agian?" Jenna asked.

"No." Nick said. Jenna sat on the couch next to Nick.

Jenna and Nick were sitting on the couch, Jenna was waiting anxiously, for Nick to pass up the remote. "Gimmie the remote Nick!"'Jenna said with anger in her eyes.

"No!" Nick shouted.

"Gimmie back the remote I love nice, long, black, thick things in my hand."'Jenna whined as tears began comming out of her eyes.

"Then go out and buy another t.v. Then as soon as you do that you can get cable and get yourself another remote." Jenna explained.

"NO." Nick said.

"Nick, give me the remote!"'Jenna protested.

"No Jenna, Nick is watching t.v." Nick said as he got closer into her face.

Jenna folders her arms together and turns her head to the right. "Fine then, I'm telling Alissa." Jenna threatened.

"You wouldn't." Nick said as he quickly jumped up, worried that he would get in trouble.

"I would."'Jenna said.

Jenna and Nick hop off the couch and they run to Alissa's room. Several second later as they approach Alissa's room they knock on the door. "ALLISSA! ALISSA!" Nick and Alissa said as they knocked on the door, bamming real hard.

"What!" Alissa annoying shouted a she opened the door.

"He won't let me watch t.v." Jenna revealed.

"Nick was watching t.v. first, enjoying himself." Nick said.

"Yeah, but you've been watching t.v. all day." Jenna argued.

"ROOMATE MEETING!" ALISSA SHOUTED.

Alissa slamed the door on there face.

"What's wrong with her?" Nick asked.

"It must be that time of the month." Jenna said.

"Oh yeah, that explains all the bloody tissues in the bathroom." Nick said.

* * *

All five roomates gather together in the room to disscus the issues of the t.v. Everyone except for Alissa was sitting on the couch.

"Why did you call us here?" Shane asked.

"Did you two do something?" Shane curiously asked glaring at Nick and Jenna.

Jenna placed her hands on her hips. "It was his fault." Jenna said, blaming her roomate Nick.

"Nick didn't do anything. Nick was just minding his own business." Nick boasted. Nick crossed his arms and turned his head to thr right.

"Mip." Jenna said.

"Okay, where here to discuss a very serious issue." Alissa said as she began pacing back and forth.

"What issue?" Brian asked.

"Latley since there has been alot of fighting over the t.v. and since my name is on the bill, I've decided that I'm cutting off the cable." Alissa said.

Alissa opens her mouth and swallows the remote control.

"Tastey and I'm also turning iff the cable service." Alissa said as she gulped.

Nick gets up out of his seat and screams really loudly.

"How could you do that, you witch." Jenna said.

"Easy, because she did." Brian and Shane said together. "Jinx." Brian and Shane both said.

"This is horrible what will, Nick do with himself?" Nick wondered.

"Get a job." Brian mentioned.

"Get your own apartment." Shane mentioned.

That's a good idea, I'll help you pack." Brian offered.

Jenna gets up off the couch and puts her hands on Alissa's shoulders.

"Is every okay Liss?" Jenna asked.

"Everything is fine I just tired of you guys fighting." Alissa said. Alissa walked away and into her room.

"I need to make a call." Jenna said. Jenna reaches into her pocket and pulls out her iPhone Jenna presses Rosa name, and presses the phone button.

The phone began to ring. "Hello." Rosa said.

"Rosa, I think Alissa is possessed." Jenna said into the phone.

"REALLY?" Rosa asked with excitement in her voice as she talked into the phone.

"Yeah, she let Shane of all people get the remote." Jenna said.

Rosa takes the phone off her ear and presses the hang up button.

"She called me for that." Rosa said as she shrugged her arms.

"She must be cranky from the lack of not riding on any vehicles for a long time." Rosa said as she winked her eye hinting something.

"That freak hung up on me!" Jenna said.

"Well while you guys sit here and talk about living without T.V. I'm going to call and get me my own t.v." Shane said. Shane grabbed his iPhone out of his pocket and the number to the cable company.

"Hello thanks for calling Infinity Cable Company my name is Dean Shepard, how may I help you today?" Dean asked talking into the phone.

"Hi my name is Shane Blastamak and I would like to order new cable services because my roommates are hogging over the remote." Shane said into the phone.

"Um, ma'am I can't hear you." Dean said into the phone.

"I said, my name is Shane Blastamak and I would like to order new cable services because my roommates are hogging over the remote and I'm not a girl." Shane repeated into the phone with an angry tone in his voice.

"Um, ma'am you're going to have to speak up I can't hear you." Dean said into the phone with an angry tone in his voice.

"I said, my name is Shane Blastamak and I would like to order new cable services because my roommates are hogging over the remote and I'm not a girl for the second time." Shane repeated into the phone with an angry tone in his voice.

"Look ma'am, my sister Clementine just died and I have these Magma Renimate chasing after me and then there is this crazy girl named Aria, and also this job is stress, this creepy girl named Samantha who dated this girl named Brian is stalking me, my life is crazy and I don't have time for you, you stupid bass mitch." Dean said as he angrily hung up the phone.

"Okay..." Shane said, standing there with a blank expression on his face.

The phone rang, Shane answered the phone. "Hello!"

"Sorry its Dean agian, I've been so stressed out lately." Dean said.

"Don't worry about it." Shane said. "So let me tell you what I want." Shane said.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"The cable guy should be here soon." Shane said as he walked onto the living room.

"I don't care." Brian said as he was laying down on the couch eating chips from a bowl.

A loud knock could be heard. "I heard a knock, so it must be him." Shane said

Jenna got up off the couch and walk over towards the door.

Dean and his Sceptile, Thane. knocked on the door, axoiously awaiting for the roomates to open up the door.

"I'm comming, I'm comming." Jenna said on the other side of the door.

Dean and Thane look at eachother and laugh. "She said shes comming." Dean laugh.

"Scep! Scep!" Sceptile cried.

Jenna opened the door.

"Hi, my name is Dean and I'm here to install the cable." Dean said greeting himself.

"I'm wet and I'm ready to be dried up if you know what I mean." Jenna said as she winked her eyes.

"Uhh..." Dean stuttered.

Shane pushes Jenna, causing her to fall on the floor.

"My names Shane, the one you talked to on the phone." Shane said.

"Wait...you're a guy, I've always where a girl, but hey, I don't judge your kind of people." Dean said.

"My kind of people, what do you mean?"

"You guys who play for the same team.".Dean said as he shrugged his arms.

"I don't play for the same team, I like the other team." Shane said.

"Buy your wearing pink lipstick, your fingernails are pink and you're wearing pink shoes and you have pink highlights, how are not..." Dean said but he was interrupted by Shane who slamed the door on his face.

"His people are always so judgey, Thane." Shane said as he looked at his Pokemon.

Sceptile shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean!" Alissa said as she walked down the hallway.

"Alissa!" Dean said with anger in his eyes.

"I haven't seen you since Comic-Con." Alissa said.

"Oh shut up Alissa, we both know we hate eachother." Dean said.

"My Scyther will HM01 if you don't be quiet Dean." Alissa said.

"Oh yeah, but dont make me Fallout 3." Dean replied.

"What are you doing at my apartment anyway?" Alissa asked.

"I was suppose to install the cable but the door was rudlely shut on my face."

"Must've been Shane. Look Dean, lets burry the hatch and you can install cable in all five rooms, including the living room, bathroom and the kitchen." Alissa said.

"Fine, but on one condition..."

"What is it?" Alissa asked.

* * *

**Later that day...**

"Thanks, for getting for everyone!" Shane, Nick, Brian and Jenna thanked.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!"'Pikachu cried.

"Too bad Dean turned her into a Pikachu." Brian said.

* * *

What was better 1A or 1B


	3. 2A: Forget Reservations

2A - Forget Reservations

Written by: SimoneandThomasForever and BethanyBloop

Edited by: (I'm writting this on my phone, so there will be loads of mistakes. I will edit it once, I get a computer or I may ask my beta reader.)

* * *

Alissa walked Professor Sycamores office, she saw Jason who was working on the computer, typing, he was typing so fast that you could hear the keys cliking. Jason looked up and saw Alissa. "Oh Alissa, hi." Jason greeted.

"Hi...hi..hi..." Alissa said as her face turned red.

"How's it going?" Alissa asked.

"Good." She replied.

"I think you're pink shirt really matches you're eyes." Jason complimented, and blushing in the process. Alissa's face turned boiling hot red.

"Is everything okay? Are you sick?" Jason asked concerned about the girl.

"No...no...no...I'm not sick, I need to go." Alossa said. Alissa turned around and ran down the hallway. Jason got up out of his seat to go chase Alissa. Jason caught up to Alissa and grabbed her right arm.

"What are you doing?" Alissa asked.

"I caught up with you because theres something I wanted to ask you." Jason revealed.

Alissa stare into Jason's eyes and he did the same, as she stared into his eyes she pictured spending the rest of her life with him.

Alissa zoomed closer into Jason's face and placed her lips on his. Alissa and Jason opened up their mouths as there tounges began wrestling inside eachothers mouth. Alissa wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

* * *

Alissa ran into the apartment with a smile on her face. "What happened to you?" Brian asked.

"A guy asked me out on a date." Alissa revealed.

"What!" Jenna, Nick and Shane said as they looked at eachother. Jenna, Nick and Shane got up on the couch.

"The ugly girl got a date." Shane , Nick and Jenna sang.

"The ugly girl got a date." Shane , Nick and Jenna sang.

"The ugly girl got a date." Shane , Nick and Jenna sang.

"The ugly girl got a date, so the dude must be ugly." Nick rapped, the three of them jumped off the couch and walked over to Alissa.

"He's not ugly!" Alissa said defending Jason.

"But he's not as hot as Nick." Nick said as he flexed his muscles.

"Yeah baby, show me what you're working with." Jenna said. Nick and Jenna both press their lips agianst eachother and opened their mouths, there tounges began fighting agianst eachother on their mouths.

Brian walked over to Alissa.

"Alissa, who is this Jason guy your going out with and without my permission?" Brian asked.

"I don't need your permission Brian, Im my own woman." Alissa said.

"Please Alissa, without me you would be loss." Brian said.

Jenna pushes back. "Alissa, I agree, you can't make it on your own, so me and my boyfriend Lucas will be joning you on your date, so where are we going?" Jenna said.

"Cafe Le Nah, but we only have reservations for two." Alissa revealed.

"Forget Reservations, I've slept with every waiter, manger and cheif all at once, so I can get in." Jenna said.

"But thats what the guys said when they didnt have enough room to get in." Jenna said as she winked her right eye.

"You're a great friend Jenna wanting to help me and all." Alissa said.

Jenna phone rings. "I wonder who that could be." Jenna wondered. Jenna reached into her pocket and answered the phone.

"Baby come back, you can blame it all on me!" Zac sang.

"STOP TALKING!" Jenna shouted. Jenna threw the phone on the ground.

"Let's get you all dressed up." Jenna said a she grabbed Alissa by her right arm and began dragging her.

"But I'm not ready to get dress yet." Alissa said as she was being dressed.

"That's what I said to Giovanni and the Team Rocket Grunts last night." Jenna said as she winked her right eye. "So comeon let's go." Jenna said.

* * *

Jenna and Alissa where in Alissa's room. Jenna was looking through Alissa's clothing. Jenna was now wearing a white half shirt, booty jean shorts and white nike shoes.

"Ok Alissa, there's always one thing that hot guys like with girls" Jenna said, digging through Alissa's clothing. Alissa looked to her confused.

"And what's that" Alissa asked.

"A hot body, something you don't have" Jenna said, offending Alissa. "But its easy to fake...or would be if you had some of the needed clothing, come along we must shop!"

"I found something." Jenna said.

Alissa looked at what Jenna wanted her to wear. Jenna wanted her to wear a black sleeveless shirt, short skirt, pink boots and a jacket.

"Jenna I don't want to wear that..." Alissa said.

"Why?" Jenna wondered.

"It would make me look like a..."

"You will wear what I say you will wear or do you want to have a bad reputation in Luminous City?" Jenna asked, threatening the poor girl.

"Okay, okay I'll put it on." Alissa pleaded.

"That reminds me of this one time when..." Jenna said but was interruped by Alissa.

"STOP TALKING!" Alissa shouted.

* * *

Ten minuites later, Alissa was fully dressed and ready to go. She walked back into her room with the clothes Jenna picked out.

"What it do, shawty." Alissa said as she was chewing a piece of gum. Alissa's nails were painted pink and she was wearing hooped earrings.

"Alissa, Jenna, both of your dates are here!" Shane shouted.

"Let's go show off the new Alissa." Jenna said.

Jenna and Alissa walked into the front living room. "Hey boyz." Jenna and Alissa both said.

The guys all stared at Jenna and Alissa, with their eyes wide open and jaws dropping.

"Hey babe." Alissa said as sheshe walked over to Jason and planed a kiss on his cheeck.

Jasons face became a bit red.

"You ok?, your not acting yourself" He asked. Alissa gave a quick glare to Jenna then looked back to her crush.

"I'm fine, just wanted to look nice for ya" She said, giveing Jason a wink. The boy rolled his eye.

"Well ok then, you do. Just don't start going on about the worst, possibly non-exsistant sex life ok" He whispered to her.

Unknown to them, a pair of blue eyes where glareing darkly at Jason through a door. Brian made it clear that he didn't want Alissa tto go on this date, he made it clear in the past that she belonged to him, so why when this strange, hot guy appear was she falling head over healls for him? Alissa was brians not jasons.

Alissa, Jason, Lucas and Jenna walked out the door.

Brian, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"Watching T.V." Brian said.

"Well just so you know your girlfriend Alissa is on a date woth another guy, which makes her a tramp." Nick said.

Brian balls up his fist and punches Nick in the face.

"Nobody calls the love of my life a tramp." Brian said.

Brian runs out the door to go chase Alissa.

* * *

Two hours, Jason, Alissa Jenna and Lucas where all finished eating. They where all full and ready to go.

"This was the best meal I had in a long time." Lucas said as he burped.

"Excuse me." He excused.

"Lucas, shut up, no one cares about you and your life." Jenna said.

"But Jenna, your my girlfriend." Lucas said.

"So?" Jenna asked.

"I think you should be a little more respectful towards me." Lucas said as he shrugged his shoulder.

Dean walks up to the table. "Hey its Jenna and Alissa." Dean said.

"Oh hey Dean." Alissa said as she grabbed Dean by the crotch.

"Alissa, what are you doing." Brian, Dean and Jason all said.

Jason turned around to look at Brian, and he sat up out if his chair.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I came here to get the love of my life." Brian said.

Brian balls up his fist and punches Jason in the face.

"Oh yes baby, fight, fight, fight." Alissa said as she grabbed got up out her seat and kissed Dean on the cheeck.

"Alissa, I don't like you like this I like you for you." Jason said.

Alissa removes her hand from his crotch and begins to cry.

"Yeah Alissa, I also miss the old you." Brian said.

"Who would you rather have, boring Alissa, ir fun me, if you want me, If you want me I'll be in the back giving a special hand job, with cheifs, helping them with thier stiff cookng tools." Jenna said as she got up out of her seat.

" I'm comming with you Jenna." Brian said as he began walking.

"Me too." Jason said as he began walking.

"Hey Dean, can you give me a a 13 inch chocolate cake, becaus this is my sweet ending and Lucas is paying." Alissa said.


End file.
